<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Answer by eticatka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048178">The Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka'>eticatka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hangover, Love Confessions, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after "What's in it for me?", Strike deals with the consequences of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually a sequel to my previous Striketober fic - I just couldn't leave Strike's question unanswered! So I suggest you start with that one to understand the context better 😉</p><p>Again, two prompts combined.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Strike woke up, so hungover that his head felt twice its size, there was paracetamol and a glass of water on his nightstand. He couldn’t remember himself being so thoughtful the night before.</p><p>Someone was in the flat. He heard them moving in the kitchen, humming softly. Humming in Robin’s voice.</p><p>Strike downed the water with the paracetamol in a single gulp and set the glass back on the nightstand. Robin must have heard the sound, because she stopped humming and appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Morning. How did you get here?”</p><p>“Came here with you last night, slept on the sofa,” she answered casually.</p><p>“Shit. Sorry.”</p><p>“Been worse.”</p><p>She walked up to him and sat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>“You were going to ask me something yesterday. Actually, you did.”</p><p>He remembered suddenly. It was the only clear picture among the blurred hazy images of yesterday’s memories.</p><p>“That doesn’t count,” he said. “Can I ask you the same thing now, when I’m sober enough to hear your answer?”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Give me five minutes, then.”</p><p>She left. Strike got out of bed as fast as he could, got dressed, attached his leg. He couldn’t remember taking it off, but he’d be surprised if he could.</p><p>As he exited the bathroom, Robin went up to him, took his hands into hers and simply said, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>As if it wasn't already obvious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>